The Crazy Child
by Octopus.Pie
Summary: Akira Spurway, is a slighlty crazy child. Her brother Decker always gets all the attention because he's a wizard and friends with infamous Harry Potter. Her muggle parents don't know what to do with her. After an adventure with a pink clad babysitter Akira is sent to an insane asylum for children and teens. She meets and intresting character at the asylum. Sry for short chapters.
1. Pink Clad Babysitter

I threw the expensive vase against the wall as hard as I can. I t won't matter what happens to the vase or the wall because Decker will just come in and use his cool magic and magic the mess away.

I scream. Half in pain from the scattered vase shards half in fury at Decker's amazing abilities.

A single tear leaks down the side of my face. No, I scold myself. No crying. I swore to myself when I was six and was the national cry baby of first grade that I would never cry again. I've kept to this promise as good as I can and honestly I think I'm doing good.

"Akira? Sweetheart are you alright?" the sickeningly sweet voice of my stupid babysitter snaps me out of my haze.

"What do you think?" I screech back her.

"I'm coming up,"

I groan, this lady is my worst nightmare. She wears pink and love cats. Oh, yeah did I mention her face is like a toad's.

My white door swings and I turn around and glare and her tiny toad eyes.

"What do you want?" I almost growl.

"Oh, sweetheart I'm here to wash your nasty little mouth out with soap,"

I'm not sure why, but her sickeningly sweet tone that implied that I should already know this, angered me. Like a lot.

With a high pitched screech I launched myself at her.

She gave a surprised yelp as she crashed to the floor with me on top of her.

"You should be happy," I whispered to her "because if I had my Swiss Knife, you would be in so much pain," I gave her a crazy and menacing grin "It would be fun," I told her. I traced my finger of her cheek and then around her eye, "I'd first gouge out your eyes, then I'd slice off your disturbing pink lips," I paused as if in deep thought

"Then," I continued, "I'd wait. I'd wait until you were so sick of the pain you'd be begging for me to slit your throat. Then, and only then, I would mercifully slit your throat."

The pink clad babysitter let out a strangled yelp.

I grinned even more.

Oh how fun it was to terrorize people. Espcially pink clad babysitters.


	2. The talk

My parents came home ten minutes later to a scared crazy babysitter. The pink clad women started screaming about how I needed to go to an insane asylum.

that would be fun. People like me who know that woman deserved everything that happened to her. People who understood that I'm not crazy I just happen to think a little bit differently.

After she leaves my parents come up to my room only to see me sharpening my swiss knife. The look on their faces is priceless.

My mom starts off in a nice tone, "Sweetie, I know times are tough withh Decker going off to Hogwarts and everything-"

I snarl. "I do not miss Decker one bit, Mother," I spit out at her, disgust lacing my voice. "I actually enjoy him not being here," I tell her. My mother rears back. She looks to my father. When she does this I grin menacingly.

"Aww, does Mommy need Daddy's special approval?"

My father's face lights up in anger. This reaction only makes my grin widen.

My father keeps his rage in check though much to my chagrin.

"You will not speak to your mother like that," he barely manages to get it out.

"I'll speak to her in anyway I want to," I tell him. I get up and walk over to my dresser and swipe all of the expensive stuff off the top of it. It all shatters onto the floor. Carefully I set my Swiss knife and sharpening rock down on top of the dresser. I turn around and look at my petty parents

"Is that all?" I ask them.

"My father, being the more brave one, speaks up. "Yes," he says. He waits for me to do something. I do nothing, but stare at him expectingly. He gulps, but continues, "You will be going to a boarding school over in America, it's for," he falters, not knowing the right word, "Erm, special children," he finishes warily.

Despite being much braver than my mother he still fears me. I find this funny. The father, the boss scared of his skinny little blonde with crazy eyes and a menacing grin.

"Oh yipee," I say. "Finally I will be able to leave this dump."

My mother's eyes flash with hurt. I know she takes much pride in the state of her large home.

"I ask again, is that all?"

My father looks at me disappointment in his sad brown eyes.

"Yes," He tells me "You're leaving tomorrow so start packing,"

He grabs my mother's hand and quickly exits my room, being sure not to step on any shards of glass and porcelain on my floor.

* * *

 **REVIEW REPLIES**

 **TO GUEST: HUH? HOW'D YOU KNOW? WAS IT THE PINK? OR MAYBE IT WAS THE CAT PART. KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MORE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS JOINING US ON THIS JOURNEY WITH AKIRA.**


End file.
